Wheeled luggage cases are in widespread use today and greatly ease the traveler's movement in airports, railroad stations, etc. Many wheeled luggage items have retractable handles that permit the traveler to pull or push the luggage item as he walks and have one hand free. A common type of such a handle comprises a pair of spaced, parallel tubes that telescope into the luggage case when not needed and can be readily withdrawn into an extended position when needed. A more recent variation on the retractable handle comprises a single retractable telescopic tubular member.
A common practice among travelers is to carry a secondary piece of luggage, such as a cosmetic case or brief bag, on the wheeled luggage case by seating it on top of the case and strapping it to the extended handle. With the double tube type of handle, some stability for the secondary bag is provided by the spaced tubes. However, even with that arrangement, especially when the tubes are closely spaced, rapid movement and turning of the wheeled luggage case can cause the secondary handle to slide or twist away from its desired position on the luggage case.
An arrangement for improving the stability of a secondary bag on a wheeled luggage item, applicable to luggage cases having closely spaced double tubes or single tube retractable handles is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/394,291, filed Mar. 21, 2003, and assigned to the present assignee. That arrangement comprises a bar member mounted on the top of the luggage case and moveable between a collapsed position in which the bar member rests on the case and an extended position in which the bar member extends outwardly from the case just in front of the pull handle. The bar has considerable extent in the widthwise direction of the case, significantly more than the pull handle, and thereby provides stability to a secondary bag resting atop the case.